Skypiercer Cerambus
Skypiercer Cerambus is a Deviant of Cerambus appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Thunder|ailments = Severe Thunderblight Paralysis Stun|weaknesses = Ice Fire|creator = TheBrilliantLance|image = }} Physiology Skypiercer Cerambus has deeper blue skin than its normal relative. Due to the presence of new ores and crystals in its diet as well as the high heat of the lighting it absorbs, its facial plating and shoulder spikes have also turned from a silver color to a golden hue. Its brow horns have grown much larger and curl forward and upward, it has developed an additional horn on its nose, and it has larger spikes on its frill. Skypiercer Cerambus also has longer quills to aid in its storage of electricity. Explanation Cerambus who spend the majority of their time in thunderstorms or direct sunlight, thus building up a surplus of electricity. From taking multiple lightning strikes, their horns have become much sharper and durable, and their frills have grown broader to absorb more sunlight. Their larger size also makes them more formidable in physical combat. Abilities Skypiercer Cerambus boasts much higher physical strength and resilience compared to the regular Cerambus. Skypiercer Cerambus also displays a more proficient use of its electric attacks, as it is capable of summoning large thunderbolts and shooting electric beams from its horns. Attacks Skypiercer Cerambus uses all of Cerambus's attacks. The following listed below are unique to it. Levels I-V Skypiercer's Charge: '''No matter where it is or what condition it's in, Skypiercer Cerambus always has an electric charge on its head. This means that all its horn attacks cause Thunderblight. '''Arcing Thunder: Skypiercer''' Cerambus can now fire large bolts of lightning from its brow horns that arc to a foe. Causes Thunderblight. '''Thunderous Roar: '''Skypiercer Cerambus's roar knocks hunters back, causes damage, and causes Thunderblight to hunters who are close to its mouth. In Rage Mode, an electric barrier will surround it when it roars. '''Homing Charge: '''The monster paws at the ground and then charges, homing in on a threat like Teostra. Enraged Only '''Wild Thrusts: '''Skypiercer Cerambus lowers its head to the ground before jerking it up rapidly, trying to gore an enemy on its horns. It will repeat this attack 3 times in a row, turning slightly with each thrust. '''Cloudburst: '''Aiming its horns to the sky, the Skypiercer lets out a mighty bellow (no earplugs required). It then charges and shoots a massive ball of electricity at the sky above it, which then explodes above the battlefield, raining down electric sparks. These cause Thunderblight. '''Electro Sphere: '''Skypiercer Cerambus charges a smaller ball of electricity that it then launches at a foe. Causes Thunderblight and Paralysis on impact. Levels IV-X All of Skypiercer Cerambus's attacks get a boost in power, and some of them change slightly. * It now performs the Wild Thrusts attack 5 times in a row instead of 3. * Arcing Thunder now has a much larger range. * Cloudburst has a wider range, and can cause Paralysis as well. It also gains some new attacks. '''Grand Entrance: '''Whenever the Skypiercer enters a new area, it will stride in as lightning bolts fall beside it. This attack is similar to Stygian Zinogre's slow walking attack. '''Shock Cannon: '''The Skypiercer lowers its head and growls before shooting a massive beam of electricity from its horns, similar to Rajang's thunder beam. Causes Thunderblight. Enraged Only '''Electric Sprint: '''Skypiercer Cerambus stomps the ground once with each forefoot, then tenses up as if preparing to charge. It then rushes forward at a breakneck speed, covered in lightning. This attack causes massive damage. Levels XI-XV At G Rank, Skypiercer Cerambus gains another power boost, and some more of its attacks change. * It can now finish its Wild Thrusts attack with a Stompquake. * It can now use Onyx Cerambus's bulldozing and bodyslam attacks. It also gains a few new attacks: '''Furious Uppercut: '''It digs its horns into the ground and jerks them upward, sending a small wave of electricity forward. This wave of electricity causes Thunderblight, and getting hit with this attack can send hunters flying. Enraged Only '''Lightning Nova: '''Skypiercer Cerambus charges up a ball of electricity as if it is about to use Cloudburst, but charges it even further rather than shooting it at the sky. During this time, it is open to attacks, and can be staggered to make the attack stop its animation. However, if it is not stopped in a sufficient amount of time, the electric ball will explode and deal massive damage. This attack has a very wide radius, comparable to that of Glavenus's spinning attack. '''Heaven-Piercing Trident: '''The Skypiercer's most powerful attack. Its horns glow with electric energy before it slashes forward twice diagonally with them. It then charges a short distance while homing in on an enemy before jerking its head upwards to gore them. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Ornithoscelida * Suborder: Marginocephalia * Infraorder: Heavy Horn * Family: Cerambus Habitat Skypiercer Cerambus lives in all the same areas as its regular relative. Ecological Niche Skypiercer Cerambus remains an herbivore, but due to its larger size it has much fewer predators. The only monsters that prey upon it are Elder Dragons such as Kushala Daora and Chameleos, and the colossal Flying Wyvern Ekanmok. Biological Adaptations The longer horns and larger frill of the Skypiercer Cerambus are not merely for physical offense and defense. They also allow it to store more electricity, thus making all of its electrical abilities more powerful. Its elongated horns also allow it to further direct the electricity it harnesses, and it is able to create spheres and blasts of electricity. Some of these blasts can reach atmospheric heights when directed upwards, giving its additional name of '''Skypiercer. Behavior Skypiercer Cerambus shares the same territorial nature of its regular relative, but due to its old age and combat experience it is slightly more aggressive. It prefers to be left alone, and will react to any who intrude on its solitude with violence. Description Notes * Skypiercer Cerambus's brow horns can each be broken once, its back and all four legs can be wounded, and its tail can be broken. * Skypiercer Cerambus goes into rage mode far more frequently than the regular Cerambus. * When enraged, it will huff electricity and its eyes will glow azure and leave trails like a Nargacuga. * When fatigued, it will drool and its head and tail will droop. * To regain stamina, it will eat nearby foliage from a bush. * Skypiercer Cerambus's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Trivia * This is the first Deviant TheBrilliantLance has ever created. * It's also one of his favorite creations. * The Dream Eater Cera Terror from Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance was an inspiration for some of its attacks. Category:Monster Creation Category:Scelidian Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Stun Monster